The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the ability of ameboidally mobile cells to migrate. The apparatus comprises a deposit of active substance in the form of a plate, a membrane filter disposed above the deposit, and at least one vessel, which is arranged on top of the filter and has a base-side opening. The base-side opening in the vessel bears against the membrane filter.
Active substances are understood as meaning all substances which promote or inhibit the migration of ameboidally mobile cells.
Since the ability of ameboidally mobile cells to migrate is an essential characteristic of such cells, it is of considerable interest to theoretical and applied medicine. With regard to the importance of measuring the ability of ameboidally mobile cells to migrate, its application in human medicine and with regard to an apparatus according to the prior art, reference is had to the disclosure in my prior Austrian patent No. AT 394455 B, which is herewith incorporated by reference.
The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for measuring the ability of ameboidally mobile cells to migrate which overcomes the above-noted deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art devices and methods of this kind, and wherein, on the one hand, the efficiency of the apparatus and its measurement accuracy are increased and, on the other hand, the measurement method is considerably simplified, and the way in which it is carried out is considerably accelerated, thus making it easier to carry out series of measurements.
With the above and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an apparatus for measuring an ability of ameboidally mobile cells to migrate, comprising:
a plate-shaped deposit of active substance;
a membrane filter disposed on the deposit; a vessel disposed on the membrane filter, the vessel having a base formed with a base-side opening for a liquid containing ameboidally mobile cells, the base-side opening in the vessel bearing against the membrane filter; the membrane filter having a surface area at least 1.6 times as large as an area of the base-side opening; adhesive areas disposed to connect the deposit of active substance and the membrane filter, the adhesive areas amounting at most to substantially 30% of an area over which the deposit of active substance and the membrane filter bear against one another.
In other words, the area of the membrane filter is at least 1.6 times as great as the area of the base opening of the vessel. Preferably, the deposit of active substance and the membrane filter are joined to one another adhesively such that individual areas of adhesive which extend over their surfaces which bear against one another, preferably arranged in the form of a grid, amount to at most 30% of the area of those surfaces of the deposit of active substance and of the membrane filter which bear against one another. An device of this nature ensures close contact between the deposit of active substance and the membrane filter while simultaneously allowing liquids and substances dissolved therein to pass through between the deposit of active substance and the membrane filter.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the deposit of active substance, the membrane filter and the vessel are placed on top of a support plate made of a transparent or translucent material, and the deposit of active substance and the membrane filter are made from a transparent material or a material which can be changed into a transparent state. This makes it possible to evaluate the ability of the cells to migrate using a microscopic transillumination method, i.e., by transmitted light.
In order to further facilitate large series of measurements, it is possible for individual measurement devices which, for example, contain different active substances to be combined to form a measurement unit, in which case a multiplicity of the measurement devices may be provided, in order to increase accuracy. For this purpose, the membrane filter is preferably designed as an at least approximately rectangular plate, to the underside of which a plurality of deposits of active substance are attached, in particular by adhesive bonding, and on which a plurality of vessels for the cells to be analyzed are arrayed, each vessel being assigned its own deposit of active substance. It is possible for the vessels to be arrayed in adjacent rows, the vessels in one row being connected to one another by webs or the like to form units.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the vessels may be connected to the membrane filter, once again by adhesive bonding. This adhesive bonding is preferably formed in such a way that, after the process of migration has ended, it can easily be detached from the membrane filter without damaging the latter. Preferably, the deposits of active substance, the membrane filter and the vessels situated thereon are placed onto an elongate support plate made from a transparent or translucent material, and the deposits of active substance and the membrane filter are made from a transparent material or from a material which can be changed into a transparent state.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an apparatus for measuring the ability of ameboidally mobile cells to migrate, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.